


Trancend

by Felipe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felipe/pseuds/Felipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma viagem inesperada que pode mudar a vida do jovem Stilinski, que nessa mudança quem sabe quantos amores pode se encontrar? Ou seja, quando perceberá que deixou a pessoa ideal para trás?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Novos Ares

Depois de todo o acontecido em Beacon Hills, Stiles estava cansado, há semanas não dormia devido à preocupação com seu pai que agora estava seguro, em uma crise consigo mesmo e com seus amigos e até mesmo com Derek. O mesmo tinha adiado a viagem e Stiles estava concentrado em sair da cidade e estabelecer se em alguma outra o mais longe possível, já em mente um lugar onde sempre quis ir ao longo de sua adolescência, longe o bastante de tudo e de todos: Londres.

Já estava em cima da hora de ir ao aeroporto, o único que havia contado sobre sua viagem era seu pai, o mesmo não aprovando que seu menino fosse tão longe, também queria seu filho mais relaxado e acabou aceitando. Stiles não contou aos outros, pois sabia que o impediriam de sair da cidade, e Derek faria festa, pois todos sabiam que para Derek o menino não era nada, somente um incômodo.

Já dentro do avião, olhou para fora se despedindo da cidade que o acolheu por tantos anos. Estava chorando imaginando que ninguém nunca o perdoaria por isso.

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

Scott acordou animado, estava tudo voltando ao normal, tinham passado por uma pressão, mas agora estava tudo em seu devido lugar. Se arrumou correndo e descendo a escada.

–Mãe, vou à casa de Stiles, volto mais tarde. -Vai até a mãe a abraçando e beijando o rosto da mesma.

Melissa esperou Scott sair e ficou com uma feição triste e desolada, mais cedo John havia lhe falado que Stiles fora embora e que não contasse a Scott e nenhum outro amigo seu.

Scott saíra correndo para ir à casa do amigo, abriu a porta da casa do mesmo subindo a escada eufórico, batendo na porta do quarto esperando que o outro abrisse ou que desse algum sinal de vida. Não obtendo resultado foi entrando encontrando o quarto de Stiles vazio, somente com cama e o colchão a preenchendo. Todos os pôsteres dele não se encontravam mais lá assim como seus livros e CDs que ocupavam o espaço que agora estava vazio.

Correu, mas correu tanto, quase se transformando com lágrimas nos olhos, indo direto para a delegacia. Ele não esperava que seu melhor amigo o deixasse, sumisse, o abandonasse daquela maneira, sem nem mesmo uma despedida ou desculpa.

Ao entrar ansioso e desesperado na delegacia, já procurava por algum sinal de John ou mesmo Stiles. Foi pedindo a secretária para que entrasse na sala do xerife, a mesma o liberou. Ao entrar na sala seu desespero foi aumentando não encontrando o amigo ali.

–Onde está Stiles? –John levantou os olhos assustado pelo rompante do garoto desesperado que havia simplesmente invadido sua sala. Ao perceber o porquê de Scott estar lá, lançou um olhar triste para ele já voltando a observar o computador a sua frente. O xerife ainda tentou disfarçar.

–Por que a pergunta? –Scott o encarou incrédulo. Claro que o pai de Stiles saberia se o filho sumisse, não? Principalmente se o quarto do garoto estivesse totalmente vazio.

–O senhor sabe do que eu estou falando. –John o encarou com um olhar triste deixando seus assuntos policiais de lado.

–Eu não sei Scott. –Uma palpitação. Scott sabia que ele estava mentindo e isso estava claramente presente em seus batimentos rápidos.

–Eu sei que está mentindo. Eu sinto isso. Não pode mentir pra mim. –John se ajeitou na cadeira desconfortável.

–Não posso te contar Scott. Ele me pediu. –Scott começou a se sentir mais desesperado ainda. Seu amigo podia mesmo ter feito aquilo com ele?

–Por favor, Sr. Stilinski. Stiles é meu melhor amigo. Eu preciso muito saber, tenho todo o direito.

Com um rosto triste e quase chorando John dispensa Scott que compreende a dor do outro vai para casa e sobe para o telhado que costumava ir para pensar nas dificuldades da vida, quando teve sua primeira briga subiu lá e quando se acertou com Alisson e tiveram sua primeira vez, se permitiu sorrir mais agora era diferente, seu melhor amigo foi embora e nem sabia mesmo o porquê disso.

Depois de sua decisão de contar ao Pack, pega seu celular enviando uma mensagem para cada um deles marcando uma reunião na antiga mansão dos Hale, o próprio Derek não havia concordado muito com a tal reunião mais decidiu esperar para ver o que era tão importante. Scott pega sua moto depois de mandar os comunicados e vai para a casa do mais velho. Chegando, Derek estava o esperando do lado de fora.

–Derek, podemos conversar?

–Claro. -Diz o mesmo irônico -Depois de marcar uma reunião em minha casa é o mínimo que posso esperar de você.

Os dois entraram na mansão e Scott começou a explicar a situação para Derek, com seu estado e aparências deploráveis de tanto se lamentar com a ida do amigo, conta tudo o que tinha acontecido ao mais velho e que Stiles não queria que descobrissem o seu paradeiro.

Com todos os integrantes já reunidos na mansão Hale, Alisson, Lydia, Os Gêmeos, Danny, Isaac, Cora, Peter e Derek, Scott começa a explicar com todos com um só objetivo, descobrir onde o mesmo estava e tentar trazê-lo de volta. Derek só nesse momento percebeu que o menino que tinha sardas pelo rosto que era admirado pelos amigos, estava fazendo falta o seu falatório ou talvez algo mais. Lydia interrompeu seus pensamentos.

–Podemos ir até o Dr. Deaton, ver se não existe algum feitiço de localização, temos que tentar alguma coisa, pois ele pode estar precisando de nós. Já pensaram que ajuda demos à ele? Pois depois de todos os acontecimentos alguém se perguntou a pressão que ele passou depois de tudo isso?

Todos estavam chocados. Lydia tinha razão.

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

Stiles acabara de descer do avião, precisava agora procurar um lugar para ir, quem sabe um hotel, com o dinheiro que sempre guardara seria útil em qualquer hora, estava decidido a começar uma nova vida para esquecer os problemas que a anterior lhe causou, sabia que todos ficariam bem, teria de continuar do zero, mais com força que sempre teve seria capaz. Eram novos ares, o que será que aquele país poderia oferecer de bom para o mesmo?


	2. Amizade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos muito felizes por ter recebido os reviews e ver que algumas pessoas estão acompanhando a história.. Esperamos que gostem desse novo capítulo...  
> XOXO

Stiles acordou pela manhã revigorado, na noite anterior havia procurado um hotel para se hospedar e conseguiu achar um quarto disponível a tempo. Se levantou e rumou para o banheiro, hoje seria o dia de se matricular em outra escola e arrumar um emprego, seria um longo dia.

Scott andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto. Não havia pregado o olho naquela noite e precisava muito, pelo menos, saber onde Stiles estava. As palavras de Lydia no dia anterior tinham feito ele se sentir sujo, como era capaz de não saber o que estava acontecendo com o melhor amigo? Ficou com essa pergunta na cabeça até decidir ir atrás de Deaton para ver se o mesmo poderia descobrir onde estava Stiles.

Ao chegar na veterinária Scott encontrou Deaton cuidando de husky com a pata quebrada. Deaton olhou para ele e suspirou.

–Hoje é sua folga Scott. O que está fazendo aqui? – O husky olhou para mim e apoiou a cabeça na mesa de metal fechando os olhos, provavelmente tirando um cochilo.

–Preciso de sua ajuda Deaton. –Ele acariciou o cão e se sentou em um banco próximo.

–Não posso te ajudar Scott. –Fiquei confuso. Como assim?

–Você nem mesmo ouviu o que eu ia pedir. –Deaton me deu um meio sorriso.

–Mas eu sei que vai pedir para eu te ajudar a encontrar Stiles. Mas eu não posso fazer isso.

–Não consegue? –Ele negou.

–Eu sei como. Mas se ele quer tanto que vocês não saibam, é melhor deixar assim. –Suspirei.

–Mesmo assim nós não vamos desistir de encontrar ele. –Já estava saindo quando me lembrei de algo. –Deaton... Como sabia que eu ia pedir isso? –Ele sorriu e se levantou.

–Derek veio aqui hoje mais cedo e me pediu a mesma coisa. Foi difícil convencê-lo a desistir dessa ideia.

–Derek? –ele concordou. Saí confuso. Derek tinha vindo aqui? Procurar uma maneira de encontrar Stiles? Achava que ele era o que menos ligava.

Já havia passado duas semanas desde que Stiles tinha ido embora, nesse tempo se matriculou na Cats College em Londres e arrumou um emprego em uma loja de CDs perto do parque e do colégio. Moraria no colégio e começaria a estudar no dia seguinte. Tudo estava indo bem, por enquanto, seu pai havia ligado preocupado de tarde.

–Como está filho? –Stiles sorriu tomando um gole de seu café na cafeteria em que havia parado.

–Bem pai. Já consegui me instalar, já me matriculei na escola e consegui um emprego. Não é maravilhoso? – John sabia que seu filho estava bem, mas Stiles não conseguia mentir tão bem. Não estava tudo maravilhoso, ele sentia saudades de seus amigos.

–Que bom filho. Mas seus amigos estão preocupados. Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes Scott veio até implorar para que eu lhe dissesse onde você estava. Tem certeza mesmo que quer fazer isso? –Stiles estava nervoso. Não queria que o pai tivesse tocado no assunto, mas sabia que aquilo iria ter de ser discutido algum momento.

–Sim pai. Mas... Como vai no trabalho? Muitos casos resolvidos? – O garoto tentou mudar de assunto.

Mesmo depois da conversa com o pai Stiles não desistira da ideia e tinha certeza do que queria. Stiles estava começando a viver de novo, arranjara uma amiga na loja de CDs que trabalhava, e por coincidência, a mesma garota estava em sua sala também. Sua vida estava voltando aos eixos. Sentia saudades de todos, seu pai, Scott e até mesmo de Derek.

Derek. Pensou e descartou essa hipótese, pois sabia que não estava nem ai para ele, mas no fundo Stiles sabia que era verdade, o lobão realmente fazia falta também, mal sabia que até agora o mesmo nunca o deixou de procurá-lo.

Com esse tempo se passando, Scott havia ficado muito mal, tentou entender o porquê de Stiles ter sumido da vida de todos em Beacon Hills. Depois dessas duas semanas não havia desistido do amigo. Todos já haviam parado de procurar o amigo já que Deaton pediu usando a desculpa: “Era isso que Stiles iria querer”. Mas achava que já era hora de parar um pouco, Stiles não teria forças o suficiente para aguentar tanto tempo longe deles, teria?

Derek se pegou pensando várias vezes em Stiles por dias, no começo achou que seria um alívio ter o mais novo longe de si, mas ao contrário do que pensava, aquele sorriso largo com dentes a mostra estava o fazendo sentir saudades, e como estava. Ele havia sido o único que não tinha parado as buscas por Stiles com Scott, mas havia acabado de receber uma mensagem do colega dizendo que ele havia desistido. Ele não entendia, mas mesmo assim não tinha forças o suficiente para desistir de Stiles, e não sabia por quê.

–Hey Maggie! – A garota olhou para trás na direção da voz que a chamava. –Pode ir comigo até a loja? Ainda não decorei como vai para lá. –Ela confirmou com um sorriso no rosto e Stiles saiu correndo pelo corredor do colégio atrás dela.

Enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas, Maggie fez uma pergunta que a confundia a alguns dias desde que conheceu Stiles.

–Por que veio pra Londres? O EUA parece um lugar tão bom de morar, principalmente de onde você veio. –Stiles ficou um pouco surpreso. O que ele falaria? “Ah! Eu saí de lá porque meu melhor amigo virou um lobisomem e os últimos meses tem sido um inferno?”

–Eu tive alguns problemas nos últimos tempos e resolvi mudar um pouco. Londres está sendo ótimo para mim. –Eles atravessaram a rua e deram uma leve corrida antes que o sinal abrisse.

–Mas não sente saudades de seu pai, seus amigos? –Instantaneamente Stiles se lembrou de Scott e logo em seguida de Derek. Por que estava a pensar novamente nele?

–Um pouco, mas foi preciso. –Maggie concordou, mas ainda não estava satisfeita. Tinha alguma coisa de muito errada ali. E ela iria descobrir. Um garoto tão inteligente como Stiles, sair dos Estados Unidos para vir para Londres do nada não é uma coisa muito normal.

–Mas me conta. Como era Beacon Hills? Nunca saí de Londres, estou muito curiosa. –Stiles sorriu mostrando seu sorriso branquinho.

–É uma cidade pequena. As pessoas de lá são bem calmas.

–Alguma coisa de interessante? –Maggie olhou profundamente para Stiles. Ele hesitou um pouco antes de responder.

–Estávamos tendo algumas visitas de lobos estes últimos tempos. Foi bem estranho. –Ele não podia mentir, e não estava, estava somente omitindo alguns fatos.

–Lobos? Lobos são legais. -Maggie disse um pouco animada.

–Alguns... –Stiles continuou a caminhava e sorriu ao lembrar dos amigos. Alguns são legais, mas outros são mortais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felipe: Foi um alivio terminar este capítulo, sempre que vejo alguém acompanhando me da uma alegria imensa, nós pensamos que estão gostando então deixe um reviews que agradecemos !!


	3. Stiles & Styles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, obrigado pelo comentário anterior e mais um capítulo novinho para vocês !  
> Aproveitem.

Com o passar dos tempos Derek ia definhando, não sabia o por que, mas, não somente si, como também o seu lobo interno sentia falta de Stiles. Era como se algo faltasse dentro de si ou no mínimo ao seu lado. A cada lua cheia que vinha, parecia que seu lobo iria se soltar de sua âncora, pois, mesmo sem Derek saber, Stiles era e sempre foi a sua âncora, quando voltou para Beacon Hills não tinha nada que o deixava são. Com o passar do tempo conheceu Stiles, (devido ao seu tio maniaco), e do nada isso lhe pareceu um balde de água fria. Sempre o tratara mal, mas não era esse o caso, agora em diante iria dedicar seus dias a procura do menor.

✖

Stiles já havia tudo o que queria, uma casa, amigos, mas sabia que jamais tudo isso preencheria o espaço obscuro de seu coração. Ele sempre soube que Derek era uma das pessoas que mais sentiria saudade, pois, no fundo gostava do mesmo e agora que já estava ali, não voltaria atrás, estava tudo novamente onde deveria estar, seu caminho esta traçado, na mesma noite até tinha combinado de sair com Maggie para ir a um auditório onde teria seleção de calouros para o tal show América Idol e, como um amigo, precisaria acompanhar ela.

Depois do expediente dos dois, foram para a audição, sua amiga iria cantar e não estava gostando, a mesma falava que iria impressionar, mas até o momento nunca teria escutado ela cantar, então não sabia.

Começou a audição e ele estava do lado da menina que percebeu tremer demais.

_Calma Mag, você vai passar, confie em si mesma.

Aos poucos foram chegando os convidados e indo todos para sala de espera, Maggie era a número doze e já estava chegando, passando se alguns minutos, já a chamaram e Stiles acompanhou a menina, que ainda continuava a tremer e, como num ato de carinho, Stiles pegou a pela mão para tentar acalmá la, percebendo que a mesma foi se soltando então se permitiu sorrir.

_ Maggie, pode subir ao palco.

Stiles quase caiu de boca no chão percebendo o potencial da mesma, ela no ultimo momento se soltou e cantou a música de modo marcante, agradando aos jurados, recebendo em seguida os quatro votos positivos, a menina quase infartou e Stiles quase foi a buscar no palco. Depois de toda a tensão, ficaram para ver os outros candidatos, que um por um foram passando por lá, alguns ganhavam votos positivos, outros não. Stiles não estava prestando muita atenção no palco até que chamaram o próximo.

_ Harry, pode subir ao palco.

O garoto subiu ao palco meio que tremendo também, Stiles percebeu e ficou o encarando, quando os jurados o liberaram para cantar parecia que Stiles estava em transe, a voz do menino parecia angelical cantando uma música calma e suave, ganhando a aprovação de todos jurados, o menino pareceu tão feliz que saiu correndo do palco gritando, quase chorando de tão emocionado que estava. Meg sorrindo saiu em direção ao garoto, que a abraçou a levantando do chão e os dois choraram emocionados de terem passado, Stiles como sempre curioso e bem intrometido já foi se entrando.

_Olá, posso saber quem é você ?

_Stiles, desculpa, nem os apresentei, esse é Harry Styles um amigo que sempre aparece lá na loja pra compra alguns CDs, uma vez quando você estava arrumando o estoque ele foi lá.

O menino esticou a mão para Stiles, o cumprimentando.

_Meu nome é Harry Styles, tenho 19 anos e sou solteiro. -Com isso o menino deu uma risada travessa no final.

Stiles ficou horrorizado, tinha achado ele meio que err, jeitoso, mais não iria dar chance para outro homem na sua vida, Derek mesmo que ficou durante dois anos o amando e nunca daria certo era isso que pensava, esse foi um dos motivos de sair de Beacon Hills pra inicio, e decidido a recomeçar apenas esqueceu o passado.

_Sou Stiles Stilinsk, tenho 19 também, divertido e solteiro também. -Falou corando, não sabia porque, mas na frente do menino ficava sem jeito.

✖

Já se passara meses que Stiles tinha saído de Beacon Hills e Derek sempre atrás, mas nunca tinha pistas para achá lo. Já Stiles tinha começado a sair com Harry, tinham virados amigos e as ligações com seu pai agora eram raras, não que quisesse esquece lo, mais tinha que viver. E Scott já tinha um novo melhor amigo que agora era o Danny, no começo Derek deu um ataque e não aceitou pois dizia que Stiles era insubstituível, mas o tempo passando todos foram deixando o menino só na memória, e Derek jurou para si nunca esquece lo.

✖

_Stiles, será que você aceita ir comigo ao cinema, essa noite fiquei sabendo que terá uma sessão vintage, e pelo que a Meg me falou, você gosta muito.

Stiles corou como um pimentão, nunca na sua vida havia sido convidado para ir ao cinema, não por alguém que tivesse ou pensava que tinha algo se formando, Riu internamente pensando isso.

_Aceito sim Sr. Style, mas tem uma condição.

_E qual seria, Sr. Stiles?

_Depois temos que ir a montanha russa do parque ao lado do cinema e quero um algodão doce azul e um urso de pelúcia com corações, será que conseguira tudo isso?

Com um sorriso travesso Harry pegou Stiles pelo braço e lhe selou os lábios rapidamente e saiu correndo pela rua.

_Te encontro as sete em ponto pode ser, em frente à loja de CDs?

Stiles ainda estava processando o que aconteceu, tinha gostado ou não da pequena surpresa de Harry, ele sorriu e gritou para o outro.

_Claro, mas não esqueça, hoje será o dia que você acabará com seu dinheiro e com mais o que tiver na carteira. –Saiu Stiles correndo também na direção oposta rindo alto e com o coração batendo acelerado.

Stiles você não escapa, a partir de hoje você será meu. Saiu Harry feliz com o pensamento que tivera.


End file.
